


Class Ponderings

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daydreaming, F/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Romance, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has trouble focusing in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Ponderings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "syllable writing challenge." It was basically a haiku challenge, and probably the most difficult one I've done so far! Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**Class Ponderings**

Hermione held her breath,  
Pressing her legs together  
As Snape lectured.

Each word spoken sent  
Desire coursing through her body.  
Hermione wanted him.

Forbidden crushes  
Were as stated: forbidden.  
It was improper.

But Hermione cared.  
She wanted her surly professor,  
Despite the impropriety.

Hermione watched him.  
Snape continued to lecture,  
Oblivious of her.

Hermione pondered.  
What was his favorite book?  
What did Snape enjoy?

Did he like chocolate?  
Or perhaps he liked salty treats.  
She really wanted to know.

His eyes met hers.  
"Pay attention, Miss Granger,"  
The professor scolded.

She needed to focus  
And ignore her attractive  
Potion's professor.


End file.
